Darius/Trivia
General * Darius is 6 feet 5 inches (1.96 meters) tall and weighs 266 lbs (121 kilograms) * Darius was the first champion to have an autonomous / animation. ** He and his brother are the first related champions to be released back to back. * Darius is one of Sixteen champions without a single Ability Power ratio on any ability, the others being , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . * says Darius' strength is 'waning' and that he could 'help him slow time's regress'. ** This and the strands of gray hair on his head suggest Darius is of advanced age. * Darius is Latin transliteration, through Greek Δαρεῖος, of Old Persian "Upholder of Good"https://indo-european.info/pokorny-etymological-dictionary/dher-2_dher%C9%99.htm, https://indo-european.info/pokorny-etymological-dictionary/index.htm#u%cc%af%c4%93%cc%86su.htm ** He also references .http://www.iranicaonline.org/articles/darius-i * Darius' abilities had different names while in development. ** used to have a movement speed buff called Aggression. *** It read: "The carnage of war enlivens Darius, increasing his movement speed." ** used to be called Hamstring / Noxian Tactics ** used be called Sudden Death ** used to be called Blood Rage but was renamed by player request. Lore * Darius doesn't care for titles or privileges, only to serve his empire through his . Darius Creative Design AMA 1 *** Darius isn't a crazed, bloodthirsty maniac but more of a cold-blooded killer moving through the battlefield with powerful, precise movements and striking with deadly force where it matters most. **** He takes pride in combat, but there's no primal bloodlust needing to be sated. ***** Unpredictable sadists don't always make for the best commanders. Darius Creative Design AMA 2 Quotes ; * His jokes reference and his tactics. * He and share the quote . ; * True to his title, he uses the work 'dunk' a lot. * He and share the quote ** He, , and share the quote . * He sarcastically calls both and 'spooky'. * When purchasing certain items, he'll speak of them as if he was starring in a commercial. * might be referencing WWE wrestler (also known as 'The Game') * references the 'Larry Bird vs. Michael Jordan' McDonald's commercial. * His shoes being 'Noxus Air' brand references 's shoes. * "}} references players using her name to in turn reference 'Dat Ass. * references Killing is my Business. . . And Business is Good by . Skins ; * Him being right-hand man implies this is Darius after became Grand General of Noxus. ** His armor has many a raven motif referencing , the raven always perched atop shoulder. *** His eyes glowing implies either empowerment or mind control (which one is uncertain) ; * His abilities glow green. ** This and his production name being 'Zaun Knight Darius' implies he was augmented with techmaturgy in a fashion similar to resurrection. ; * His abilities emit frost-like effects. ** He is fighting Lokfarian Frost Serpents, the same ones fought in his quest for glorious death. * He resembles 's incarnation of in . * His production name was 'Norse King Darius' * He shares this theme with and . ; * He came about after fan suggestions and memes depicting as a Basketball . ** The back of his shirt features the Noxian crest, implying he represents/fights for Noxus on the court/battlefield. ** He performs 's slam dunk when using and/or . ** In the Taiwanese server he is called 'Slam Dunk Darius' referencing ** He might be referencing *** If Darius was from Earth, this would be his job. **** The same applies to and . ; * He references delinquents in South Korean high schools. ** He shares a strong resemblance with JP, one of the main protagonists from the 2009 animated racing film , down to the shoulder-spikes, band-aid on the left cheek, and blue hair. * He shares this theme with , , and . ; * He might be referencing from . * He shares this theme with , , , and . * His chain axe and armor may reference a Chaos Space Marine Berzerker from the Warhammer 40,000 board game. Relations * Darius has allied with because he sees in the Master Tactician someone who can make Noxus rise. ** Their relationship is strictly professional, more chain-of-command than father-son. *** Darius understands have used deception and trickery to help in 's rise but he's concerned about not knowing how deep the rabbit hole goes. * In Darius' eyes is cheating death to justify one's undeserved continued survival. Darius Creative Design AMA 3 ** Yet for him 's legacy is an example. But when he gazes upon the Undead Juggernaut, he sees what might become of himself should he no longer be useful (or rather too useful should death come knocking) Sion Champion Update Q&A * Darius holds no grudge, he just thinks he's a fool chasing after a meaningless code of 'honor'. ** Yet he would relish killing simply to prove crushes all, even Demacian , , , and especially their paragon. Darius Creative Design AMA 4 * Darius and his younger brother are renowned as the 'Blood Brothers'. ** Family ties are strong and can serve as the basis for one's strength, yet Darius sees self-serving aristocrats using theirs as a crutch for their weakness and as a result the perpetuation of stagnant leadership that needs to be removed and replaced. *** With this in mind one cannot tell Darius providing and caring for back in their childhood came out of love or even mere pragmatism. Category:Champion trivia Category:Darius